Nova
Nova is a new fighter confirmed for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Story Richard Rider was born in Hempstead, New York. As a teenager, he was chosen at random by the alien Rhomann Dey, last surviving Centurion of the planet Xandar's elite Nova Corps, to inherit his power and succeed him in the rank of Nova Prime following the destruction of his world by the intergalactic pirate, Zorr. Having been mortally wounded in the battle that tore Xandar apart, Dey succeeded in tracking Zorr to Earth but was unable to exact vengeance due to the extent of his injuries. At death's door, Dey had little choice but to transfer his power to an unsuspecting human on the planet below, praying whomever he found will take up his cause and prove worthy of the powers he had given. Rider gained great strength, invulnerability, the power to fly, and a uniform with a sealed life support system, but little instruction on how to use these new powers. Still, he took up the life of a superhero, fighting costumed villains in New York and gradually learning how to use his new powers. After a brief career as "Nova, the Human Rocket," he was called into space to serve in the protection of the recently reconstructed planet Xandar, the same world where his great powers originated. Eventually tiring of a life of constant intergalactic war and hoping to rejoin his high school friends, the boy requested to return home to Earth. When he was told he had to relinquish his powers in order to do so, Rider agreed. For a time, Rider lived a relatively normal life, flipping burgers, and barely making ends meet due to his disrupted education. He spent his time trying to pick up the pieces of the life he had left behind, all the while wishing he could find a way to regain the powers he lost. Unknown to him, during this period, the planet Xandar was destroyed again in an attack by the space pirate Nebula. Nova has superhuman strenth, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, a regenerative healing factor, the ability to fly and generate energy, and can access data through the Xandrian Worldmind. Gameplay Special Moves *'Rocket Punch:' Nova dashes forward with a punch. Can be used in the air. *'Energy Javelin:' Nova throws a projectiles straight up that tracks where the opponent is standing and lands on them. *'Energy Pellet:' Nova releases a short-range energy blast. *'Gravametric Pulse:' Nova releases an energy shield that does do damge. *'Centurian Arts:' Nova rushes forward with a fiery low-kick. Can be used in the air as a kick that moves down at a 45 degree angle. *'Centurian Rush: '''Nova rams forward covered in flames. Assist Attacks *α (Shot): ''Gravametric Pulse *'β (Direct): Centurian Rush' *''γ ''(Direct): Nova Strike Hyper Combos *'Supernova (Level 1):' Nova surrounds himself in a sphere of orange energy. *'Gravametric Blaster (Level 1):' Nova fires an orange energy beam in front of him. This consumes all of your red life and converts it to extra damage. There are 3 stages to this hyper depending on how much red life you burned. *'The Human Rocket (Level 1):' Nova rockets back and forth, tracking the opponent and hitting them three times. Theme Song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Nova's rival appears to be Phoenix Wright. Nova has gained supernatural powers that he puts to use thwarting mundane crimes. Wright, as an average human, has endured supernatural ordeals, and even faced villains of a mystic nature. Another reason they could be rivals is that they both protect the innocent and punish the guilty in their own way, Nova with violence and Phoenix Wright with the law. * Nova is the only Marvel newcomer with 3 level 1's.Frank is the only Capcom newcomer to have 3 level 1's in ultimate marvel vs capcom 3. *Nova is voiced by Troy Baker, who voices several Marvel heroes and villains in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *Nova's appereance indicates he is a nova prime and so needs the worldmind computer to help him control the power of the nova force, but it is unknown if he is in the game Screenshots Colors34.JPG|Nova's alternate costumes. 13_umvc3screen02.jpg 13_umvc3screen04.jpg 13_umvc3screen05.jpg 13_umvc3screen07.jpg 13_umvc3screen08.jpg Nova022 cov.jpg|A nova Corps prapaganda poster Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters